The Next Generation Of The Dragon Riders
by Allenfairytail
Summary: Multi-crossover with alot of worlds from shows that i'm familuar with. Takes place 300 years after the conclusion of the Inheritance Cycle Series. Join the new generation of the dragon riders as they traveled worlds and fight a new threat that is growing
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! This is Allenfairytail! I'm back with this all new (and hopefully interesting) story with the Inheritance Cycle (from Christopher Paolini) multi-crossover with Regular Show, Adventure Time and The Amazing World Of Gumball. The reason I chose these shows is that it will have the elements of helping me maintained stories are that of epic Adventures stories like Fairy Tail, One Piece and Bleach; serious epic fight scenes blended with stupidity and sweet sweet random comedy. **_

_**Anyway, this story will be taking place around three centuries (or to put it in other words, 300 years) after the conclusion of the Inheritance (and yes, after the newly released of Inheritance book 4). Meaning, it will focus on the new generation of the dragon riders and that's where the main characters from these three shows will come in. By now, I've mostly figured out the main characters from these three show that what race they will be. So give me like a week or 2 (perhaps ever longer) for me to put up the first chapter.**_

_**And last but not least, I'm accepting oc too as well to make things very interesting! Anyway, if you want to add your oc in trhis story email me with the following info:**_

_**Name:**_

_**Race: (This is important because your oc's race would determined your oc's race because different races have different lifespans than the other and the power growth gap between the other races when thety set out after the years of training with their dragon and title too. However, It has to be the following races in oder to become dragon riders; Human, Elf, and for those who read Inheritance book 4, you would know that now you can choose Dwarf and Urgal because they were added to become dragon riders) **_

_**Age: **_

_**Appearance: (Includes eye color, hair color, etc.)**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Friends:**_

_**Rivals: **_

_**Love Interest: (This would proved important later on the story)**_

_**Relatives:**_

_**History: (like how you oc's childhood was like, any sad past and truamas before he/she was taken in the order of the dragon riders at age ten)**_

_**Skills/Powers & Abilites:**_

_**And lastly, a small and quick summary of your oc's discripsion and everything. **_

_**Now for your dragon oc (for those who want their oc to be dragon riders. If not, then you have the options of choosing Grey Folk, or decendent of the Grey folk,Werecat, Spirit, Shade, Ra'zac or Lethrblaka the adult form of the Ra'zac. BUT HOWEVER, if you choose Shade, Ra'zac or Lethrblaka, be warned that your oc WILL DIE later in the story. For those who know the Inheritance Cycle, you already know why. And for those you don't, then email or pm me and i'll tell you why). The info would be the same as above, except I would like to know the size, apperance (that includes the spikes on the dragon and body stature so i can decide that if your dragon is made built for aerodynamic flying and very skilled for flying) scale colors and personality.**_

_**Anyway, that's about it! If you have any other requested info and what not, email or pm me. Also, you must be wondering "what's the setting or is the chracters from the Inheritance cycle will appear?" Well because it's a multi-crossover, they will be travling to other worlds, simular that of the Kingdom Hearts video game series and i'm still deciding of which worlds to appear so it will be taking place to an safe "haven" where the new generation order of dragon riders is trained at. At first, the characters from the Inheritance Cycle will be mentioned, but later and at the right time, they will appeared and joined the new threat and worked together (the main antagonist is... well... i'm not going to tell you guys yet!) OH! Your weapons! Choose with weapon that your oc would want to wield. Please be limit to that of a sword, lance or a bow okay.**_

_**That's it! Reviewed me when your ready and I'll reply back. HAPPY READING! OH! For those who don't know the Inheritance Cycle series, email me and I'll reveal everything you need to know.**_


	2. Prologue

It's been three hundread years since Eragon The Shadeslayer overthrowned The Empire and slayed the almighty King Galbatorix, the same person that had ruled all acrossed Alagaësia with an iron fist after Galbatorix betrayed the older generation of the Dragon Riders (Shur'tugal In the Ancient Language) and destroyed them with his fateful right hand man, Morzan, along with 12 other dragon rider followers that was corrupted, power hungry and spearheaded a rebellion "out of desire for power and revenge against perceived wrongs". This notorius group is widely has be refered as The Forsworn (Wyrdfell in the Ancient Language) and they were the caused of that fateful event; the Fall Of The Dragon Riders, where Galbatorix and the Forsworn killed the dragon riders with swift and brutal force and took out Vrael, The Head Dragon Rider, by be-heading him and from that forth before being killed in the next century later, declared himself king and created the Empire.

After Eragon defeated the dark king, with the help of Saphira (Eargon's beloved dragon), Arya (Eragon's fateful partner and love interest who is an elf and the one who killed Galbatrorix's dragon; Shruikan), Murtagh (Eragon's half-brother and former Galbatorix's right hand man), Thorn (Murtagh's dragon) and the Varden (The group that have members of an alliance that opposed the rule of King Galbatorix and his Empire) Eragon used his magic to included Urgals and Dwarfs to become dragon riders and left one dragon egg each for the humans, elfs, Dwarfs and Urgals.

After a tearful goodbye, Eragon and Saphira parted ways with Ayra and Firnen (Ayra's newly hatched dragon and Saphira's lover) so he can find a new place for the dragons to be raised after Eragon realized that was no safe place in Alagaësia to restore the dragons to it's formal glory and to raised the next generation of riders, with his followers who want to join the ranks of the dragon riders.At first, Eragon weeps for all that he is leaving behind, but in time, he comes to realize that, in his new adventure to train the next generation of Riders, he would be able to have a chance at life again, raising dragons and Riders. With that in mind, Eragon sets off to travled the world, where he looks forward to his new life, "a life with dragons and Riders".

During the 300 year time gap, Eragon and Saphira visited many worlds to raised the dragons and recuited many people on joining Eragon and Saphira for looking a world to build a new base for the new order of the dragon riders. Finally, after 150 years of looking and recuiting many people, Eragon and Saphira finally found a suitiable world for the new generation of the riders. For 50 years, Eragon, as the new Head Dragon Rider and his newly would be elders that's been with him in his travels, has teached many dragon riders and in time, it seems that the order of the "ture" dragon riders was restored and a new era of peace and stability followed.

However, underneath the new era of peace and stability, a new evil was growing inside, waiting to "explode" with cruelity and brutality.100 years before this story would take us, an LARGE amount of Ra'zac (bird-like creatures of the dark who's favorite food is the flesh of humans) and Lethrblaka (an adult form of Ra'zac) appeared from their homeland (the name of their homeland is unknown) ambushed and begin to slaughtered the inhabinates of Alagaësia. The Dwarfs, Urgals, Elves and Humans tried their best and fought against the new rising threat, but the Ra'zac and Lethrblaka were too powerful. Ayra, the elf queen and green dragon Firnen, had no choice to evacuate the land when things became grim. Under negociantions of the Dwarfs, Urgals, Humans and the Elfs, they left Alagaesia so that each race can find new settlements.

When the last of the humans, elfs, dwarfs and urgals left, Ra'zac and Lethrblaka tooked over Alagaesia. With their new earned territory, the Ra'zac and Lethrblaka traveled to new lands to find humans flesh and to expand their territory.

Eragon and Saphira heard this news a few months later. Eragon, Saphira, Ayra, Firnen, the new generation of the Dragon Riders and the Varden declared war and fought the Ra'zac. Along the way, Eragon met his half-brother Murtagh and his dragon Thorn. Murtagh and Thorn joined Eragon and his group to restore peace and overtake their birthplace. Through rigorus battels and victories (and losses) Eragon and his friends managed to pushed back the Ra'zac and with each death of the Ra'zac, they are one step closer to winning this war.

But just as about seemed victory at hand, something terrible happened. That "something" came as a large explosion that destroyed the Varden and the Dragon Riders base, killing many of the Varden members, but didn't take any lives of the dragons or their riders. Eragon, Saphira, Ayra and Firnen dissapeared when the explosion occured. Murtagh and Thorn also dissapeared within the explosion. With their Head Dragon Rider leader gone and presumed dead after a desparete search to find Eragon, Murtagh and Ayra, the Dragon Riders and the remaining of the Varden falled back and retreated when things gotten worse when the Ra'zac ambushed them. After 5 years from this event, Ra'zac gave most of the territory and many people from all races retreated from other lands and worlds.

Almost all hope seems lost and doom was seeminly at hand at anytime. However, little do the Ra'zac and history itself that there will be another powerful rider to fight back and have enough strength to confront the Ra'zac and Lethrblaka and end the war that had last for 100 years.

The adventure for a new generation Dragon Rider protaganist begins now...


End file.
